powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 43: Super Giluke
is the forty-third episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. It is the conclusion of a two-part story involving Ghost Giluke's strategy to use Nana's remaining Rigel Aura, culminating in Giluke's newest form: Super Giluke. Synopsis The Changeman are forced to guard Nana from Giluke as he prepares to draw out her Rigel Aura to transform himself. Plot Mysterious spheres of golden light fly through night skies and explode upon landing. Change Dragon, Griffin, and Pegasus dive in to investigate. They discover a ball of light attached to a pole, Dragon urgently declaring that it apparently is inhaling energy. Just then, Shiima and the Hidora approach. She laughs, revealing it to be the Space Botaru, which inhales energy and dives in attack. "Not even you can prevent it," she taunts. Just then, Ghost Guiluke appears, pulling together the Space Botaru at his feet and transforming it into the Space Beast Soldier Gooda, to Shiima's disdain. With a final taunt, he vanishes with his new accomplice. Nana and other high-school girls play volleyball. The ball is hit far from the game and Nana is sent to retrieve it, following it as it rolls into a shrub. The ball is picked up by another student, Nana raising her sights to notice that it's Sayaka and Mai, dressed in school uniforms. They warn her that it's dangerous for her to be out and instruct her to get home. Nana refuses, saying she's happily living an ordinary life as a schoolgirl, and no matter what Guiluke may try, it's impossible for him to rouse the Rigeru Aura. Nana tells them to no longer worry about her, as the screams of the girls she had been playing volleyball cut through the silence, the girls fleeing before the sight of Gooda. Sayaka and Mai set out, taking fighting stances just as Ghost Guiluke reveals himself with an attack. Guiluke informs them that he has the methods to draw out the Rigeru Aura against Nana's will, sending Gooda after the two. Sayaka and Mai pull off the ribbons of their disguises, tossing them onto Gooda to briefly obstruct him, allowing them to transform. As they prepare for Gooda, a mass of Hidora appear to their surprise, while Buuba stealthily grabs Nana, screaming to get Mermaid and Phoenix's attention. Guiluke curses Buuba for interfering as Ahames arrives upon the Jangeran, sending a fiery attack to the ghost. "Guiluke! How dare you interfere with my Space Botaru strategy," she fumes. "Therefore, I'll never let you rouse the Rigeru Aura a second time from Nana's body. Buuba! Kill Nana," she orders. Buuba raises his weapon to strike Nana as Dragon arrives, kicking him away. Phoenix and Mermaid assist Nana while the others fight off the Hidora. Just then, a ray of light hits the Hidora and Ahames, taking them away from the scene of battle. It was the doing of Bazuu, who places Ahames before him. "I won't permit you to kill Nana," he snarls. "Why," she pleads for explanation. "The Space Botaru is a living thing which inhales all energy," he begins to explain. "With Space Beast Soldier Gooda being born of them gathering various life of space, then, as Guiluke says, Rigeru Aura truly can be drawn out a second time," using them, he finishes to the puzzled Ahames. "How can you have forgiven Guiluke," she asks furiously. "I've reconsidered upon the persistent Guiluke's tenacity. Observe silently or suffer the consequences," he warns. "...fight," Nana asks with a hesitance, to Hiryuu's unheard statement. "If you assist us with your superior intelligence of Techno Planet Rigeru, we can certainly be victorious against Gozma," he further explains. "No! I absolutely refuse to fight," Nana declares in refusal. "Ahames won't rest until she kills you. You have no idea the lengths of Gozma's evil ways. You have no choice but to fight," he warns. "I'm just a regular girl of Earth, now. The Rigeru Aura can't possibly show itself," she says solemnly. "I understand your feelings, but aren't there things in the universe beyond our understanding," he asks. "Fighting is terrible," Nana states, running from Hiryuu. Hiryuu begins to chase after her, before noticing that she dropped a ticket pass holder. He picks it up and a photo falls out, a photograph of her and Hiryuu happily dancing at the festival. He looks over it with sadness, as the others join him. Nana makes her way to a park in tears, finding herself surrounded by Hidora. Moments later, Hiryuu arrives to her rescue, fighting them off. Gooda appears before them, binding Hiryuu prisoner with rings upon his interfering an attack targeting Nana. Gooda blasts an attack to restrain the others as he takes off with Hiryuu as hostage. Sometime later, the other Changemen have returned to the Dengeki Base with Nana, viewing a taped threat from Gooda to "hand over Nana, or else Hiryuu will die." Shou pounds the table in rage, as Yuuma curses the coward. Shou prepares to dash out to Hiryuu's aid, until Mai stops him. She shows him the footage of Hiryuu held within the rings, receiving the painful torture of Gooda, warning Shou of the danger that may lie ahead if Shou goes (without the creature's demands.) Ibuki further clarifies that the rings and their energy are unknown to their science and that there's no way to help Hiryuu without devising a strategy. "What can we do, then," Suzuki worriedly demands. "There's no winning," Ibuki says, sending Nana grievously running out of the room, slamming a door behind her. While the other Changemen attempt to get to Nana, Nana takes nervous note of her index finger glowing. "My finger again...this was the first sign of Rigeru Aura," she says in disbelief. "It shouldn't exist any longer," she notes worriedly. Sayaka tries to console the visibly worried girl, telling her to not worry, that they'll definitely save Hiryuu. "We'll do our best to for you to realize your desire for a happy life on Earth. Therefore, Nana, I want you to free your mind of worry," Shou tells her. Her thoughts are on the tortured Hiryuu, thinking of his words earlier, his attempt to recruit her. Across the room she's in, she notices a machine gun lying on the table, picking it up with determination. Nana begins forming her plan, making advancements to the gun. Meanwhile, Hiryuu stands, furious, while bound by the mysterious rings. Momentarily, Griffin and others arrive, believing to be stealth, as Gooda takes notice and fires at them. The beast turns his attention, proceeding to further prolong Hiryuu's pain. Suddenly, Nana runs as fast as she can, holding the machine gun she's modified, changing into her Rigeru self. She soars over Hidora, firing a blast at the rings and freeing Hiryuu. Mermaid marvels at the weapon's modification, noting proudly of Nana that it's a result of her superior intellect and knowledge of Rigeru science. Just then, Gooda encases Nana in a transparent pyramid, proudly summoning Guiluke with word that he's captured her. Projecting a beam from above, Guiluke captures the pyramid and takes her to the darkened dimension, as Hiryuu calls out to her. Hiryuu fiercely changes to Dragon to battle Gooda. Nana furiously pounds at the pyramid as Guiluke performs the Girasu black-mass, causing her to suffer. Suddenly, Nana's hand begins to shine. The Changeman urgently pulverize the Hidora and then defeat Gooda with the Cross Hurricane technique, being further delayed by having to do battle with him in Change Robo. Nana writhes in pain, shrieking for help as a light begins to wrap her body and Guiluke ferociously continues his chanting. Change Robo has defeated Gooda and Changeman hurry at the instruction of Dragon by their Autochangers to find where Guiluke keeps Nana, who has fallen unconscious from pain. Just then, the force of the light breaks through the pyramid and Nana falls down the stairs that led to the box. She stands against her will, raising her arms, the Rigeru Aura once again pouring from her as she screams at the pain of the unnatural occurrence. Guiluke basks in the light, reviving himself and becoming powered-up, taking a new, grotesque form. Nana collapses in exhaustion once more as the Changeman, and Gozma arrive in shock to find Guiluke's success and transformation. "Super Guiluke," he boldly declares himself, firing at them. "Now, I am revived as Super Guiluke," he proudly announces. "Possessor of demonic super abilities, Super Guiluke," he further boasts. He vanishes, soaring backwards to above, leaving his opponents stunned by the events. Afterwards, Nana is at a trainstop, ready to depart as she holds a letter. "I'm sorry, Hiryuu. I was so focused on becoming a regular girl, I didn't listen to your reasoning. And, because of that, I've created the dreadful Super Guiluke. I'm truly sorry...I apologize, everyone," she begs their forgiveness, the contents of the letter. Too late, the Changemen arrive, calling for her as the train departs. Hiryuu voices his regret to her, "I'm sorry, Nana, that you weren't able to be helped. I understand your feelings and regret you had to fight," he laments. Just then, he finds the letter addressed to him, left on the bench. Upon reading it, Sayaka notes "If everyone felt fighting was dreadful, the universe would find itself in peace," in attempt to clear Hiryuu's mind. "But we seem destined to fight," Yuuma responds. "Nana understands our destiny," Shou tells Hiryuu. Hiryuu's will strengthens, making a vow to Nana to never lose to Super Guiluke, grievously departing from the station without Nana. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): Guest Cast * : Notes *'Viewership': 12.6% DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 4 features episodes 34-44. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda